<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Hide Forever by Tired_College_Student_Writing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816860">Can't Hide Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/pseuds/Tired_College_Student_Writing'>Tired_College_Student_Writing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gil Arroyo is Malcolm Bright's Parent, Human Disaster Malcolm Bright, Secret Relationship, Walking In On Someone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_College_Student_Writing/pseuds/Tired_College_Student_Writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things may be hectic now but sooner or later people are going to find out about Gil and Jessica's relationship rekindling. </p><p>How do their families handle this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Powell &amp; JT Tarmel, Gil Arroyo &amp; Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly, Malcolm Bright &amp; Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright &amp; JT Tarmel, Malcolm Bright &amp; Jessica Whitly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Hide Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The blank look in Malcolm's eyes concerned Dani and JT when they saw him that morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been so cheerful when he was finally cleared to work after his short stay at Claremont Psychiatric Hospital, not even extended exposure to his father could stop his infectious happiness from being able to solve crimes again from blossoming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now… he looked almost numb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unanimously, they went to Gil’s office the moment he went to get tea from the breakroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly the man brushed off their concerns lightly. Which sent a shock through their systems. Gil was always concerned over Bright. Hearing someone was concerned about how he was acting was not something he just let go, usually he would go over and start his mother henning and gruff love to the profiler until he spilled on what issue was bothering him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never brushed it off. Especially after such a traumatic adventure as the one Malcolm had been on while they cleared his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took until the briefing of their current case and Malcolm’s hand wasn’t even shaking, if that wasn’t odder then everything else, that JT broke down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what the hell is going on right now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gil flinched, but Malcolm was still lost in his own little world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit,” Dani snapped, “Bright is almost comatose and you’re acting like he’s fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bright is right here. I am fine, can we just get through today?” Malcolm offered, though his words were quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine my ass,” JT snorted, “I haven’t seen you this bad since Watkins and Gil’s pretending not to see it and I would like to know why right the hell now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I went to mother’s this morning,” Malcolm offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re never this bad if it was just your mother and Ainsley there,” Dani countered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kid is-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh uh,” JT cut him off with a glare, “You don’t get a say unless you explain why you’re not mother henning Bright right now like normal.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ainsley wasn’t there,” Malcolm sighed, “Gil was though,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That got both detectives to freeze and turn to the profiler that had his hand buried in his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani’s lips started to twitch, “Oh? Is that the case?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JT didn’t even try and hide the laughter in his voice, “Stopping by for a little breakfast with the Whitleys, boss?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or did you stay too late and Ms. Whitley offered up one of the guest rooms?” Dani offered up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gil’s ears were red as he glared at his detectives, “I’m allowed to have plans outside of work without informing you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, Gil, we’re only teasing” Dani laughed, finally relaxing as the reason why the two were so awkward around each other this morning. Finding out his long time father figure was with his mother probably short-circuited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Plus, you keep track of everything we get up to, boss,” JT joked, “I think we have the right to tease you about what you get up to.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were certainly up to something last night,” Malcolm winced, “and they decided to continue this morning much to my chagrin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>JT’s eyes went wide, “No…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malcolm glared at Gil, “Mother doesn’t even cook, why the hell were you in the kitchen? I was expecting to find Lucinda not… THAT.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dani and JT broke down wheezing as Gil flushed down his neck, “I was going to make her breakfast, she had… other ideas.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malcolm’s forehead slammed into the table as he let out a sound, not unlike a moose in labor. This just made the two detective’s laugh harder as Gil glared at all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JT leaned over to Bright and patted his shoulder lightly, “Hey man, at least Gil is better than the last few people your mom’s been with.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Malcolm just started at JT with a strange mixture of disgust and betrayal  as Dani struggled to breathe before pulling himself to his feet and staggered passed Gil towards the door, “I’m stealing your scotch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He simply rubbed the bridge of his nose, “It’s not even 10 am, Bright.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blame my mother, for familial alcoholism and for the visuals that jump-started it into it before it naturally blossomed on its own. Also yourself for sleEPING WITH MY MOTHER IN THE KITCHEN!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bullpen was staring at Malcolm and Gil but the profiler didn’t seem to care as he took over the Lieutenant's office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could break out of their stupor Malcolm poked his head out of the door and pointed a finger at the shell shocked man, “And I’m telling Ainsley about this.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>